For the Pity of Winnie D Pooh
by Mary Sue Writer
Summary: Winnie D Pooh has this deep dark secret she doesn't want everyone to know


**Disclaimer:** Again, I own neither Winnie the Pooh not Harry Potter.

The Pity for Winnie D. Pooh

_____*_____

            Draco Malfoy was sitting on his side on the Slytherin table when the owl post arrived. At once his place was crowded with owls carrying a huge amount of sweets from home and a good number of letters coming from all the girls in Hogwarts including Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall (A/N: Oh and if possible he'll received a letter from me!!!) stating that they'll all be in the Astronomy Tower at 10pm if ever he'd want to shag. He looked at the long golden silky hair, purple eyes, perfect body and beautiful face of Winnie D. Pooh who was sitting on her usual place in the deepest, darkest, most secluded area of the Grythepuflaw table and he saw a huge owl flying towards her way. She seemed shocked and got the parchment from the owl's leg and opened it. After a while he saw her burst in tears and ran out of the great hall. 

            Draco stood up of the Slytherin table, grabbed some sweets from home and ran after Winnie D. Pooh ignoring the weird looks he got from his house mates. He didn't have to look long because he has this weird thing that told him that Winnie's in the middle of the forbidden forest so he went straight there. And his weird thing wasn't wrong. Winnie was there and she was still crying.

            "Why are you crying?" Draco came near her and hugged her.

            She pushed Draco away and yelled, "Why do you care?!?"

            "What's wrong? Tell me," Draco begged.

            "Why should I? Probably it was you or your father who did this anyway," Winnie continued sobbing.

            "Did what?" Draco asked confused.

            "Killed my right toenail," Winnie sobbed.

            "Hey! I didn't do that! Well, maybe my father did but it wasn't me. Don't worry everything will be alright," Draco comforted Winnie.

            "NO! Get away from me. Go throw a party or something. Rejoice for you have succeeded in killing my right toenail," Winnie stood up to run out of the forbidden forest when Draco grabbed her arm.

            "No, wait. I'm sorry. Come back," He begged.

            "No! Let go. Let me go," Winnie tried to free herself from Draco's grip.

            "No, you don't understand. I love you," Draco replied.

            Winnie stopped and turned to look at Draco. "You what?" she asked.

            Draco looked into her beautiful eyes and noticed that her right eye was purple and left was green but he didn't mind anyway. "I said I love you," he replied.

            "Oh you do?" she was very happy.

            Draco nodded and drew her in to a passionate kiss. Then they went… I dunno where… they just went somewhere to do their thing.

*

            Winnie returned to her common room and she saw Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall there waiting for her. They stood up at once when they saw her.

            "So, Winnie darling how are you?" Professor McGonagall asked her with the sweetest tone she could use.

            "Well, I'm fine nothing to worry about," Winnie answered.

            "Oh that's great but we're not interested with that," Professor Sprout said.

            "Then why are you here?" Winnie asked.

            "What happened to you and to Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Sprout asked dreamily.

            "We snogged," Winnie replied.

            "You and Mr. Malfoy snogged?" Professor McGonagall asked surprised.

            "Yeah," Winnie answered.

            "Why would he want to snog you?" Professor Sprout replied.

            "I dunno," Winnie said.

            It was then when they heard noises coming from outside the common room. Winnie opened the door and saw all the girls in Hogwarts crowding outside of her common room, each carrying a piece of parchment and a pen.

            "Can we have you autograph?" One asked.

            "Yeah, can we take your picture?" Another shouted.

            Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout said in unison, "Yeah go ahead be famous. He will leave you eventually because he wants us." Then they went out of the common room and slammed the door.


End file.
